Restoring Order
by McCracken
Summary: The conclusion to "A Shattered World". XL766 goes to a parallel universe to, well, kill himself. (Just read it)


"Restoring Order"  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers,   
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team, Bobcat Strayers, and Phantom Canine are property of McCracken. 'A Christmas Carol' is property  
of Charles Dickins. Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: Outside of RRHQ (Our universe). In a flash of light, a 1982 GMC Custom Van appears in front of RRHQ.  
A Japanese Spitz/Canaan Dog walks out of it, this is Zach.  
  
Zach (Amazed)  
Wow, so this is the RRHQ that my parents lived in until XL766 came. Great, then there's still a chance.  
  
Zach walks up to the door and knocks on it. A confused Hunter answers it.  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
Who's knocking on the door?  
  
Zach (Amazed)  
Hunter-San?  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
Uh, can I help you?  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Rec. Room. Zach is just finishing telling Hunter about the future.  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
So, in the future, XL766 betrays us and kills us?  
  
Zach (Confused)  
No, how could he betray you? He was a bad guy from the start.  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
He was?  
  
XL766 and Amber walk in, holding hands. Zach jumps to his feet and pulls out his sword.  
  
Zach (Mad)  
You? I thought I came back far enough before you were created!  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
What are you talking about pup?  
  
Zach swings his sword at XL766, but XL766 easily dodges it. Zach continues to attack, but XL766 blocks his  
sword with one finger.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
Hey Zach, calm down.  
  
Zach (Mad)  
How could you trust him, he rips off your arm in the future!  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
What the hell is going on?  
  
XL766 grabs the sword and takes it from Zach. XL766 looks over it, and sees it's Yamotto's. XL766 hands it  
back to Zach.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
I'll give this back to you if you promise not to try to slash my head off again.  
  
Zach takes the sword from XL766.  
  
Zach (Confused)  
If XL766 is really a good guy, then where am I?  
  
Setting: Outside of RRHQ. Zach, XL766, Hunter, Amber, Canis, and Lily are gathered around the 1982 GMC  
Custom Van. Lily is looking over it.  
  
Lily (Blunt)  
So I really made this in the future?  
  
Zach (Honest)  
Yes, but this is the only thing that you made that actually worked. Well, worked to a certain extent.  
  
Lily gumbles a little bit.  
  
Lily (Blunt)  
Well, I think I might know what your problem is Zach.  
  
Zach (Upbeat)  
Really?  
  
Lily (Explaining)  
Well, what you did, instead of going back in time in your universe, you crossed over into ours and went back in  
time.  
  
Zach (Confused)  
Huh?  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
You went back in time, but to a parallel universe. So, in this case, the universe where you came from, XL766  
was evil. In this one, well he's still evil, but he's on our side.  
  
XL766 gives Lily a cold look. Lily just gives him a sarcastic smile.  
  
Zach (Upbeat)  
This is great!  
  
Hunter, Amber, Canis, XL766, and Lily (Confused)  
Huh?  
  
Zach (Upbeat)  
If this XL766 is as strong has the one where I'm from, then he could kill him.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
I have to fight myself?  
  
Zach (Upbeat)  
You're about the same strength.  
  
Amber (Worried)  
But what if you cross over to another universe when you're trying to get back?  
  
Lily (Reassuring)  
I wouldn't worry about that Amber, it seems like this thing pretty much is on a one way track.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
So, I go over to this pup's universe, kill myself, and come home?  
  
Lily (Blunt)  
Basically.  
  
XL766 (Happy)  
Ok cool, I really could use some one-on-one training with myself.  
  
Amber (Worried)  
You just becareful out there Xie.  
  
Canis (Reassuring)  
Don't worry Amber, XL766 should be back in just a second.  
  
Zach (Upbeat)  
Ok great, let's go XL766-San!  
  
XL766 and Zach squeeze into the 1982 GMC Custom Van.  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
Tell me Zach, what are you doing with Yamotto's sword?  
  
Zach (Confused)  
How do you know my father?  
  
XL766 (Stern)  
In this universe, we're friends and in the same unit.  
  
Zach (Honest)  
He was my father.  
  
XL766 (Shocked)  
Yamotto actually got together with somone?  
  
Zach (Honest)  
Yes, but then you... I mean, the other you killed him.  
  
XL766 (Upbeat)  
He's a great dog, you know.  
  
Zach (Honest)  
I know.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Well, who's your mother?  
  
Zach (Honest)  
Ginger.  
  
XL766 (Shocked)  
Ginger? Yamotto and Ginger? Whoa!  
  
Zach (Honest)  
They really did love each other. Tell me XL766-San, are they going out in this universe?  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
They hardly ever talk to each other.  
  
Zach (Sad)  
Oh.  
  
XL766 (Upbeat)  
But I'm sure I can get the two to go out.  
  
Zach (Surprised)  
Really?  
  
XL766 (Upbeat)  
You bet ya. Now let's get going.  
  
In a bright flash of light, the 1982 GMC Custom Van disappears in a bright flash of light.  
  
Setting: Outside of what's left RRHQ (parallel universe). The 1982 GMC Custom Van appears. XL766 and Zach  
walk out of it.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Hey Zach, I have a question.  
  
Zach (Blunt)  
Shoot.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Does the evil me have a goatee?  
  
Zach (Confused)  
Uh no, why?  
  
XL766 (Disappointed)  
I was kinda hoping I'd be like Spock and have an evil twin with a goatee.  
  
Zach just looks confused.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Don't worry, it's way before your time.  
  
XL766 and Zach walk into RRHQ.  
  
Setting: Inside what's left of RRHQ. Duke, Amber, Lily, Ginger, and Hunter are sitting on a couch, watching  
CNN. The only thing they're reporting is about XL766's attack on New Washington D.C.  
  
Duke (Mad)  
Jeez, he's on every channel.  
  
Lily (Sarcastic)  
I knew it was a bad idea to make a new capitol before he was dead.  
  
Zach and XL766 G (For the rest of this script, XL766 from our universe will be labeled G for Good and the  
other one will be labeled E for Evil) walk in.  
  
Zach (Happy)  
Mom, I'm home.  
  
Ginger (Middle Eastern Accent, Surprised)  
You can't be, XL766 is still alive.  
  
She notices XL766 G.  
  
Ginger (Scared)  
Oh no, he's here.  
  
Everyone else turns around and sees XL766 G. They jump to their feet and make a fighting stance.  
  
Zach (Blunt)  
Whoa, this isn't the same XL766.  
  
Hunter (Confused)  
He's not?  
  
Zach (Honest)  
No, the time machine Lily-San made screwed up.  
  
Lily grumbles a bit.  
  
Zach (Honest)  
Instead of sending me back in time in our demension, it sent me into a parallel demension where XL766 is a good  
guy, best friends with my father, and is dating Amber-San.  
  
Amber (Disguested)  
I'd never date that thing!  
  
XL766 G looks upset.  
  
Amber (Quick)  
No offense or anything.  
  
Hunter (Stern)  
Are you really a good guy?  
  
XL766 G (Sarcastic)  
Has close to good as I'll ever get.  
  
Duke (Unsure)  
I don't know if we can trust him.  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
From what Zach tells me, you don't have much of a choice. It's either you trust me and let me try to fight my  
evil counterpart, or you don't and get killed by him.  
  
Ginger (Blunt)  
He has a point, we have to trust him.  
  
Hunter (Happy)  
Sweet! If your as strong has you are in this demension, then we might actually stand a chance.  
  
XL766 G (Stern)  
Ok, all I need is to be take to where he is now. I'll take care of everything else.  
  
Zach (Quick)  
I can take you there!  
  
Ginger (Upset)  
Zach, you just got back home.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
Let him go Ginger, he's truely the only one here who trusts him. We'll be watching you on TV.  
  
XL766 G (Upbeat)  
Aight, you'll be in for a good show. Come on Zach, let's go!  
  
Setting: New Washington D.C. (more like what's left of it). The city almost looks like it sprang up from the desert  
and then died. A camera crew from CNN is taping XL766 E destorying it. Zach and XL766 G drive up on a  
Cycleborg.  
  
Camera Man (Scared)  
Shouldn't we get out of here?  
  
Reporter (Upbeat)  
No, the Road Rovers are here.  
  
Zach and XL766 G get off of the Cycleborg. The Reporter walks up to them.  
  
Reporter (Questioning)  
Do you really think you'll be able to stop him this time.  
  
Zach (Upbeat)  
Yes, we have a secert weapon.  
  
Zach motions over to XL766 G.  
  
XL766 G (Sarcastic)  
Waaaaaaaassssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp?  
  
Reporter (Shocked)  
You? But you're over there! Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
Don't worry Clark Clint, you just make sure you get this fight on tape.  
  
XL766 G walks off towards New Washington D.C.  
  
Reporter (Talking into camera, amazed)  
No ladies and gentlemen, that was not a trick. That was another XL766, and it seems like he plans on destorying  
the one that is already here. (Shoving microphone in Zach's face) Could you explain this?  
  
Zach (Sarcastic)  
You wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
  
Setting: Inside New Washington D.C. XL766 E is destory the city.  
  
XL766 E (Annoyed)  
Ah man, I thought the army would put up a little bit of a fight.  
  
Voice (Male, Smug)  
Maybe I'll be a good fight for ya.  
  
XL766 E turns around and sees XL766 G walking up towards him. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly theme  
starts to play in the background.  
  
XL766 E (Confused)  
Who the hell are you?  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
I'm your worst f***ing nightmare.  
  
XL766 E (Confused)  
No really, who are you? Why do you look like me?  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
I'm you, but from a parallel demension. Where I come from, I'm one of the Road Rovers.  
  
XL766 E (Confused)  
Why would you ever join the Road Rovers?  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
Because it's a lot better than working for Parvo.  
  
XL766 E (Smug)  
Parvo? Ha, I killed him years ago.  
  
XL766 G (Impressed)  
Smart move.  
  
XL766 E (Flattered)  
Why thank you. But seriously, why would you join the Road Rovers? What do you have to gain out of it?  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
Well, first off, I'm dating Amber, which isn't too bad.  
  
XL766 E gives an impressed whistle.  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
Oh it gets better. Being a Road Rover means that you have great health insurance, an excellent dental plan, and  
best of all, every Thursday is 'Donut Day'.  
  
XL766 E (Smug)  
Well, that's pretty good, but I like my life style the way it is.  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
Which is why I'm going to kill you.  
  
XL766 E (Smug)  
I'd like to see a little woosy version of myself try it.  
  
The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly Theme stops.  
  
XL766 G (Annoyed)  
Way to go dick, you made the song end. And that's a good Clint Eastwood movie too!  
  
XL766 E (Sad)  
I'm sorry, I didn't think that would make the song end, I like that movie too.  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ. Duke, Ginger, Hunter, Lily, and Amber are watching CNN.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
Are they just going to talk, or are they going to fight?  
  
Duke (Blunt)  
I'm sure the good XL766 is scaring the crap out of the evil one.  
  
Huner (Confused)  
How can you tell the difference?  
  
Lily (Annoyed)  
Well duh, the good one is wearing the '3V1L L33T' t-shirt, the evil one is wearing the Power-Armor.  
  
Hunter (Understanding)  
Oh.  
  
Setting: New Washington D.C. Zach and the CNN camera crew are watching what's going.  
  
Reporter (Amazed)  
Well, it looks like the fight for the fate of our planet is about to begin. On one end, we have th evil XL766 who  
has destoryed most of the planet. On the other we have, who was it again?  
  
Zach (Lying)  
My long lost crazy uncle who thinks he's XL766.  
  
Reporter (Amazed)  
Amazing!  
  
Setting: Inside New Washington D.C. XL766 G makes a fighting stance and XL766 E follows his example.  
  
XL766 E (Smug)  
Let's get it on.  
  
*Bad 70's Porn Music begins to play*  
  
XL766 E (Annoyed)  
Not THAT kind of 'get it on'.  
  
*Music stops*  
  
XL766 E (Apologetic)  
My bad.  
  
XL766 G (Forgiving)  
Hey, think nothing of it. Ready?  
  
XL766 E (Smug)  
You bet ya.  
  
Both XL766's disappear. They're fighting so fast that they can't be seen, but they can be heard, and any damage  
taken by the city during the fight can be seen.  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ. Same has before.  
  
Duke (Amazed)  
Whoa, I can't even follow them any more!  
  
Hunter's head is moving super fast, he's the only one who's able to follow them.  
  
Setting: Inside New Washington D.C. Everything is slowed down so that we can watch XL766 G fighting XL766 E.  
They're going toe-to-toe. Every time one is able to lay a punch, the other is able to quickly counter.  
  
XL766 E (Surprised)  
I have to admit, you're better than I thought you were.  
  
XL766 G (Surprised)  
Same here.  
  
XL766 E (Smug)  
But you do know that I will win. And when I'm done with this planet, I'll go into your demension.  
  
XL766 G looks shocked.  
  
XL766 G (Shocked)  
How are you going to do that?  
  
Setting: Outside of what's left of RRHQ. Zach, Ginger, Lily, Hunter, Duke, and Amber are gathered around the  
1982 GMC Custom Van. The camera zooms out to show XL766 E watching.  
  
XL766 E (Voice Over, Smug)  
I was there when Lily made the time machine. I knew that it would cross over to different demensions, but I  
wasn't sure until I saw Zach return with you. Although I couldn't be for sure about it until now, I thought it was  
me.  
  
Setting: Inside New Washington D.C. Same has before.  
  
XL766 E (Smug)  
You see, once I kill you, I'll go over into your demension and kill everything there. Then, I'll go over into another  
one. There'll be no end to my destruction.  
  
XL766 G looks shocked, and doesn't have enough time to block any of XL766 E's attacks. XL766 G takes a step  
back, and XL766 E punches through him.  
  
Setting: New Washington D.C. Same as before.  
  
Camera Man (Happy)  
Hey I found 'em. And I think the crazy uncle is winning.  
  
Reporter (Happy)  
You heard it here first people, good has finally defeated evil.  
  
Camera Man (Unsure)  
Uh, the crazy uncle is the one wearing the Power-Armor, right?  
  
Zach (Upset)  
No, that's the evil one.  
  
Reporter (Sad)  
Oh no!  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ. Same as before.  
  
Amber (Upset)  
Oh no! He's dead.  
  
Duke (Blunt)  
Hold up, who's to say that this XL766 can't regenerate too?  
  
Lily (Upbeat)  
Duke's right, there's stil a chance.  
  
Hunter (Blunt)  
No there's not. Whatever that evil one said, it got to the good one. He let his guard down, and now he can't recover  
from it.  
  
Setting: Inside New Washington D.C. XL766 G is on his knees with a hole in his stomach. XL766 E is standing  
next to him and is laughing.  
  
XL766 E (Laughing)  
Well it was fun while it lasted. Oh, and I'll make sure to tell the Amber in your demension that when you died,  
you were on your knees begging for mercy. And then, I'll bang her for the hell of it, and kill her when I'm done.  
  
XL766 G makes two fists of rage. His eyes blank out. A golden light surrounds his body. XL766 E takes a  
nervous step back. XL766 G's wound regenerates. XL766 G stands up and turns towards XL766 E. Pieces of  
debris begin to float around XL766 G.  
  
XL766 G (Pissed)  
I won't allow you to be a pain in the ass anymore.  
  
XL766 G releashes a massive amount of energy, clearing a large amount of the city. XL766 E brings his hands  
in front of him to block the attack. When the smoke clears, XL766 E lowers his hands and looks at XL766 G.  
XL766 G is surrounded by a golden light, and his eyes are red.  
  
XL766 G (Smug)  
Round two, fight.  
  
XL766 G rushes at XL766 E and punches through him. XL766 G then flies up above XL766 E and points one  
hand at XL766 E. From that hand, a golden ball of energy appears and XL766 G fires it down has beam towards  
XL766 E. XL766 E desperately tries to block it, but the beam is too powerful and it vaporizes him. XL766 G  
lands on the ground and the golden light disappears. His eyes turn back to their normal color.  
  
XL766 G (Drunk like)  
You're not the boss of me.  
  
XL766 G falls down and is knocked out.  
  
Setting: New Washington D.C. Same has before.  
  
Reporter (Shocked)  
Did you get all of that?  
  
Camera Man (Shocked)  
I got it, but I don't believe it.  
  
Reporter (Amazed)  
Well ladies and gentlemen, I believe it's finally over. XL766 has been killed.  
  
Zach just looks in amazment.  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ. Same has before, expect everyone is jumping up and down, cheering.  
  
Setting: What's left of RRHQ, two days later. XL766 (that's the good one, and the only one left) wakes up. Zach  
walks in.  
  
Zach (Happy)  
Oh XL766-San, you're awake.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
What happened?  
  
Zach (Confused)  
You mean you don't know what happened?  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
All I remember was that evil XL766 telling me about he was going to go into my demension and then everything  
after that is just a blur.  
  
Zach (Happy)  
Oh man, it was tight. Your eyes went red and you regenerated you wound. And then you punched through that  
evi XL766 and was like "What then bitch?" and you flew up above him and blasted him with a beam!  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Someone's being watching too much Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Zach (Honest)  
But I'm not lying. That's what really happened. That CNN camera guy caught all on tape.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Calm down Zach, I believe you. So, how long have I been in here?  
  
Zach (Blunt)  
Two days.  
  
XL766 (Worried)  
Oh man, Amber is going to be so upset.  
  
Zach (Reassuring)  
No she won't, I'll take you back so that it will seem like you've only been gone for a second.  
  
XL766 (Happy)  
Thanks Zach, oh, and please don't tell anyone from my demension about what just happened.  
  
Zach (Confused)  
Why not?  
  
XL766 (Serious)  
Because that's the first time that's ever happened to me. I'd rather try to figure out why that happened before I  
tell anyone.  
  
Zach (Blunt)  
Ok.  
  
Setting: Outside of what's left of RRHQ. XL766, Zach, Amber, Hunter, Duke, Ginger, and Lily are by the 1982  
GMC Custom Van.  
  
XL766 (Blunt)  
Are you sure you don't want me to bring anyone back to help you guys rebulid?  
  
Hunter (Upbeat)  
Nah, now that evil XL766 is gone, we souldn't have any problems. Are you sure there's not anything you want  
in return.  
  
XL766 (Honest)  
Well, I do kinda want that Power-Armor my evil counterpart had. It looked pretty cool.  
  
Lily (Upbeat)  
Wait right here!  
  
Lily runs into RRHQ and runs back out with a suitcase.  
  
Lily (Upbeat)  
I figured you'd want some. It's just a proto-type now, but I'm sure the Lily in your demension can fix it up.  
  
XL766 (Taking suitcase, happy)  
Thanks. Well, it's time for me to head on home. Good luck, and if you ever need any help, you know where my  
demension is.  
  
Everyone but XL766 and Zach (Happy)  
See ya.  
  
XL766 and Zach walk into the 1982 GMC Custom Van. The van disappears in a flash of light.  
  
Narrator (Male, Voice only)  
And with that, order was once more restored and XL766 was finally defeated. But what of XL766's suprising  
new ability? Only time will tell.  
  
The End 


End file.
